Nycus J. Wilson
---- Nycus James Wilson, more commonly known as Nycus, is the main RP character of Imperial Wyrm (who adopted him), originally created as a character by Kuzon. Nycus is an artificially-created Alpha Human, a human created from a scientist who visited the Lookout years ago. His real name meant for him by his creator was Nycus J.W. 61-X27. Nycus made the "James Wilson" from a magazine he seen on the bed in the room where he broke from his tablet. 'History' 'Creation' He was created from a scientist who visited the Lookout years ago, to visit. The Scientist knew what the Lookout was, and knew he could do his experiments there by lying to the people who already lived there. There, he created a Human cell fused with a type of DNA cell, stealing the Lookout's super important scientific ingredients. The Scientist left the Lookout for a time to go buy more ingredients to finish Nycus, but he never returned (most likely killed by other people who found out what was really doing, some sort of conspiracy). The tube that Nycus was in was a very small pill-sized tablet, that fell off eventually and fell behind a dresser, where it was for years and no one ever knew. Awakening in the Undercroft On '''September 11, 1105, Bokusaa Brief '''sensed a power coming from somewhere on the lookout. He went into an old dusty room where many Lookout Crew members had stayed in the past. There was a dusty dresser with gi's in the drawers. Boku went into the room, and Kuzey was also there, moving boxes. Kuzey and Boku chatted a bit and introduced themselves, then Kuzey showed him around the lookout. Boku sensed a power level, somewhere near him, so he began looking around for it. It traced him to a door on the ground, which he smashed. He looked down into the deeper parts of the lookout, the undercroft, which was hundreds of feet deep and lit up by lights which were ran by ki. Boku ventured down into the undercroft... There were many dark hallways in the undercroft and it was very quiet. Boku traced the power level to a room in the undercroft at the end of a hallway. He kicked the door down and saw a dresser being moved. He destroyed the dresser, and there was something behind it, a secret room with an old alchemy table and scientific ingredients. Kuzey had gone into the undercroft to see what Boku was doing and went into the secret room with him. An old note that Kuzey found said "To Kami: I am going to Planet Tereyan to get some more ingredients. I should be back by May 3, Age 554. If I am not, please box them up for me. Regards, anonymous". A glowing capsule in the room was the source of the power level and it burst open, then a glowing figure came from it. A hologram appeared once the glowing figure came out of it, a hologram of a man telling the figure that he was his "son", and his name was Nycus. He told him that he must use his powers for good and to defend Earth. The hologram vanished. The glowing figure, who was Nycus, collapsed on his knees and stopped glowing. Nycus picked up a bunch of clothes from the dresser Boku had smashed, and put them on. Nycus walked up to Boku, seeming confused and saying that his name was Nycus. He asked who Boku was, and he said "Bokusaa". Boku seemed surprised about Nycus. Some info in the room said that "Nycus JW 61-X27" was incomplete. Kuzey asked if he was this "Nycus" the info talked about. He said that he was. He looked at a book in the room that was authored by someone named James Wilson. He liked the sound of it, so he said his name was "Nycus James Wilson", or "Nycus J. Wilson". Kuzey took Nycus to the top of the lookout, outside, where it was snowing due to Obuzohr interfering with the weather. Boku flew home, while Kuzey and Obuzohr stayed on the lookout, with Zanlerith and Avallac'h also there. Nycus tested some of his abilities and showed that he had the power to fire silver flashing blasts due to control of some special molecules. He could also fire green lightning and control his density. He said that he had many abilities, he knew he had them, but he didn't use them before. Kuzey offered to take Nycus in, to let him stay at his house for a while. Nycus asked Kuzey who he was, he said that he was Kuzon IV, nicknamed Kuzey, and grandson of the great Kuzon. He told him about The Lookout Crew and how they protected the universe, and that Kuzon was the co-founder. Nycus asked Kuzey who his creator was, but he said he didn't know. Kuzey took Nycus to his home, Kuz Manor and Kuzynthia met him. Nycus ate everything in Kuzey's fridge and was very hungry. Kuzey told him about Kuzon Jr. and Tour de Politik, space, and empires. He acted very erratically and strange when Kuzey would say certain words. He yelled "EXPANDED TERRITORY, IMPERIALISM...IMPERIALISTS!" when he heard "empire". He said he had memorized a dictionary, as his creator had somehow altered his brain that way. Harmon also met him as well, and was scanned by him, who said Harmon was a "gastropodic organism" and matched with Kami and King Piccolo. Because of Nycus' strange behavior and reciting dictionary entries, Kuzey asked if he was on any drugs. He then realized he was acting strange. He said he had never been alive before, he had been in slumber for centuries, and it felt good to be alive. Nycus stayed up late, watching The Exorcist and The Shining on Netflix with Kuzey, then fell asleep on the couch. Harmon and Kuzynthia also went to bed. Abilities and Characteristics * Regenerative Durability * Flight * Increased Lifespan, decreased ageing * Molecular Manipulation - Nycus can change himself at the molecular level, meaning he can change his size and appearance. He can become a giant or he can even become microscopic. He can also manipulate the molecules of his foes, or molecules of things in the environment. * Velocity Blasts - Blasts of Kinetic Energy which use mass and speed against opponents. * Ki Blasts * Molecular Blasts - Blasts that apparently are produced by special molecules in Nycus' body. They are flashing and silver colored. * Green Lightning - Nycus can generate green lightning to combine with attacks. He can also zap opponents with it. This is different from regular lightning and said to be even more destructive. * Density Control - An ability Nycus has apart of his molecular manipulation, making him able to become more and less dense. More density means more power in his punches, less density means that he can evade more. Nycus can also control the density of his blasts and attacks, as seen with his Velocity Blasts. * Regeneration - Another ability Nycus has from his molecular manipulation. * Human Shield - Nycus can become dense to take attacks better. * Sleeper Cell - A mysterious cell is activated in his body which gives him a power up and a light purple aura. It awakens some of his power. He can revert from it or it can wear off after a while. Attacks * Mass Punch - Using his density control, Nycus slams a very dense punch into his opponent. * Velocity Mass Punch - Nycus slams a very quick and powerful mass punch into his opponent. * Center Beam - Nycus charges a blast in the center of his hand, which, though small, causes great damage to his opponents. It is manipulated to look like a weak blast, but it is MUCH more destructive than it actually looks. It is more effective if sent into the opponents center/torso/core. The blast is purple-ish colored. * Mass Combo - Nycus uses many mass punches and kicks in a powerful combo, brutalizing his opponent. * Lock on Target - Nycus senses where his opponent is, whether they are invisible or intangible, and zaps them with a Green Lightning Beam that can affect intangible foes. * Warpath - A destructive dense Molecular blast that wipes out everything in Nycus' path. * Melting Strike - Nycus strikes his opponent with a molecule manipulating punch that temporarily makes them melt (it wears off eventually). * Eye Got You - Nycus takes out his left eye, which then moves around on its own and zaps opponents. It can confuse, distract, or disturb opponents. When the eye sneaks up on an opponent and zaps them, Nycus says in a pun like way "Eye Got You!" * Silver Spear - Nycus creates a glowing energy like weapon of silver molecular energy. He uses it to stab his opponent rapidly. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles